


fix me by way of destroying me

by summerdayghost



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “If there was an easier way I would have done it,” Warren was standing next to the bed pulling his pants on, “I swear.”





	fix me by way of destroying me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fuck or die aftermath. This is more than 100 words.

“If there was an easier way I would have done it,” Warren was standing next to the bed pulling his pants on, “I swear.”

Bobby was still lying there naked. He hadn’t moved, hadn’t done anything really since they’d finished. The ceiling was almost aggressively boring which made staring at it a little harder.

Warren’s shoulders sunk a little as he sighed, “Talk to me, Bobby.”

He turned his body towards the window which was on the side of the room Warren was not. The curtains blocked his view outdoors but he had a feeling it was a nice day. He would have been able to hear the rain otherwise.

“I know this was hard for you, it was hard for me too,” he sat down on the bed.

Bobby had to laugh at that. Warren had seen Bobby as a little brother as well as a teammate, and he was probably assuming Bobby was struggling for similar reasons. No, Bobby was upset because he had always wanted Warren. Always from the day they first met. Having him in this way was worse than never being with him in the first place. He didn’t need any extra reminders of the cruelty of the universe, being a member of the X-Men was enough by itself.

This tiny taste was all Bobby was ever going to get. He was never going to be able to let go how nice it felt to have Warren pounding into him. How heavenly his cock was. How sweet his touch was. Bobby had squirmed and whined and begged for more, more, more the whole time while Warren just looked down at him with some mix of fondness and pity assuming this was some kind of coping mechanism. In a way it was. He was pretending that this were happening under better circumstances.

The memories were replaying in his head already. It was pathetic because already knew he would be dreaming about this for a while. He wished he could just forget the whole thing.

“I’m not going to apologize for saving your life, unpleasantness aside, but I don’t want you to cut me out. That wouldn’t be good for either of us right now,” he tried to put his hand on Bobby’s shoulder but he flinched away.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything I didn’t tag that you think should have been tagged let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
